Complications about glasses
by Ella-Ia
Summary: OS. AU. SasuSaku. Las hormonas. Esas cosas son lo peor que puede sucederle a un hombre que tenga una pareja en que estas exploten de tal forma como en Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha se negaba a contestar el teléfono como las últimas 5 en una hora. Aquello era excesivo. Tanto que se olvidó de que su mujer estaba a un mes de parir y que, de hecho, el octavo mes era complicado. Tercera Parte.


El teléfono del Uchiha sonó con enésima vez. Por todos los cielos… esa mujer era insoportable. Claro, él no tenía derecho a quejarse, no tomando en cuenta que él era el culpable de sus corajes. Siempre.

Y es que así ella hubiese enojado porque el clima no era el que le venía en gana, era él quien cargaba la culpa de que era un día caluroso o uno demasiado fresco. Pero esa semana ella se había concentrado especialmente en que, ¡quiera Dios! La televisión por cable no pasaba programas que le sirvieran de algo, que le entretuvieran o que fuesen aptos para su estado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo… Sasuke tomó la decisión de no contestar el móvil.

Sí. Todo era a causa de lo mismo. De sus reprochados lentes. Por culpa de los lentes habían terminado teniendo sexo, lo cual llevó a que ella quedara en cinta, luego a que se armara un alboroto en la oficina, pasando a una pésima propuesta de matrimonio y, seguido de ello, a los seis meses más largos y horribles de toda su maldita vida. Ahora dudaría antes de volver a acostarse con su futura esposa.

El móvil volvió a timbrar y el nombre "Sakura" acompañado de una foto de su embarazada novia pasó a segundo plano junto al trabajo ejecutivo que el moreno estaba manejando. Sí. Todo porque quince minutos atrás ella llamó para decirle que estaba aburrida, siendo que diez minutos antes le había llamado para informarle que recién se había acabado un vaso de leche y otros veinte más atrás para recordarle que tenía escogidos dos nombres para el bebé en caso de que fuese niño o niña porque, válgame… el show que se lanzó alegando que no quería conocer su sexo hasta tenerlo en sus brazos.

Sakura Haruno llevaba toda la mañana desesperando la delicada cabeza de su novio. Lo peor es que si él no contestaba ella tomaba la opción alternativa: Llamar a Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, para que esta le llamara a él. Esa había sido la jugada ganadora de ese mes y tan solo recordarlo le causaba un enfado momentáneo mientras volvía a tranquilizarse.

El celular timbró por tercera vez antes de que el hombre decidiera ponerlo en silencio. No tenía la más mínima intención de contestarle a la paranoia de su chica, menos aun sabiendo que su madre acudía a ella apenas Sakura llamaba y estaba seguro de que lo haría para aplicar aquella estrategia que tantos estragos le había causado a él. Ve que se había espantado aquella vez pensando que algo grave había sucedido tomando en cuenta que era su madre quien llamaba, pero era solo capricho de su prometida. Esa mujer no se rendía.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el nombre de su madre apareciera en la pantalla del móvil en lo que este vibraba sobre el escritorio. ¡Lo sabía! Eso sucedería tarde o temprano, a modo que tan solo bufó e ignoró el teléfono para regresar al trabajo.

Sin embargo… Mikoto no cedió. Hubo tres llamadas más de su número antes de que un tercero apareciera arrancándole una risa irónica y molesta al pelinegro. ¿Realmente habían convencido a Itachi de involucrarse en su plan malvado de mujeres posesivas? La verdad era que lo hubiese esperado más de su padre, que de ningún otro. Con eso de que se le daba tan bien la de seguir el juego a Sakura y a su madre.

Tras dos llamadas que se merecieron las burlas del menor de los Uchiha, sumando casi una hora de insistentes intentos, el teléfono de su oficina sonó y él enarcó una ceja. Su secretaria llamó por el comunicador.

—Señor Uchiha —empezó la chica. Oh, sí… desde que lo ascendieron le dieron una secretaria propia, la cual atendía primero todas y cada una de sus llamadas, excepto por las privadas que iban directo al móvil—. Su padre, el señor Fugaku, está al teléfono. Pidió hablar inmediatamente con usted, ¿lo comunico?

—Dile a mi padre que él y el resto de la familia puede seguir divirtiéndose con Sakura tanto como deseen —contestó él, orgulloso—. Yo estoy muy ocupado trabajando como para aguantarlos.

—¿Eso quiere que le diga? —Cuestionó ella, contrariada—. Mmh… por supuesto, señor. Lo haré así, entonces.

Terminó la llamada y se giró a la pantalla. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibujó al imaginar la riña de su padre, la incredulidad de su madre, la indiferencia de su hermano y el berrinche que Sakura realizaría recién enterarse.

Para su mala suerte la sonrisa no le duró mucho antes de que el comunicador pitara de nuevo, pero esta vez con insistencia. Tan solo contestó.

—¿Ahora qué…? —No terminó.

—¡Entonces anda y dile al "Señor Uchiha" que Sakura, su mujer, está entrando al hospital por complicaciones de embarazo!

* * *

Las palabras del Doctor Fugaku Uchiha—No. Los gritos de un suegro preocupado por el estado de su nuera y de su nieto hicieron que una enorme parte del hospital se paralizara, mirándole con sorpresa notando que había sido relevado temporalmente de su puesto por el tiempo en que su futura pariente política se encontrase en el hospital.

Fugaku Uchiha era un médico importante en Tokio, pero ni siquiera con esa influencia le permitieron quedarse moviendo sus hilos para saber o entrometerse en el trato que le darían a su futura hija. Tan solo le prometieron hacer todo lo posible por madre e hijo.

Mikoto se había levantado recién de la silla en la sala de espera para tranquilizar a su marido que había colgado el teléfono rápidamente, abrazando a su mujer para buscar un poco de tranquilidad en ese mimo. Itachi tan solo se limitó a ir a buscar un poco de café tomando en cuenta que una enfermera les dijo que podría tomar algo de tiempo y la noche hacía algo más que asomarse o refrescarse, por lo que haría falta la cafeína.

Sasuke había estado saliendo tarde del trabajo. Sakura lo veía cada vez menos en casa y se desvelaba esperándolo, mientras que despertaba temprano para hacerle desayuno y café. Eran las siete cuando ella empezó a sentir algo muy parecido a contracciones que le hicieron entrar en pánico pues todavía faltaba casi un mes para la fecha de parto programada. Por eso volvió a llamarlo apenas colgó sin obtener respuesta, porque de verdad dolía… y repitió la llamada pero no sirvió, pero lo hizo una tercera vez antes de entrar en pánico oficial y llamar a su suegra.

Mikoto acudió a Sakura mientras buscaba a su hijo menor por teléfono. Falló.

Luego de casi veinte minutos de la llamada de Fugaku un muy acelerado ojinegro entró por la puerta automática del hospital, con el traje desarreglado y la mirada asustada. Lo único que él pudo hacer fue ir a dar a la recepción, pues sus facultades no estaban del todo sanas ahora que se había enterado que su mujer estaba internada.

—Sakura Uchiha —soltó él precipitadamente.

—Todavía no están casados —comentó Itachi, con las manos en los bolsillos, a modo que la recepcionista reaccionó—. Es Sakura Haruno. Yo me haré cargo del señor, linda.

Tras notar que incluso su hermano ya estaba ahí, Sasuke se apresuró a alcanzarlo y no dudó dos veces en preguntar, pero su hermano mayor se le adelantó haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera a la sala de espera.

—Le quitaron sus poderes a papá y no hemos podido enterarnos de nada —empezó él, mientras que el otro aún respiraba con dificultad—. Me gustaría decirte que está bien pero no sé nada… la verdad es que, según dijeron nuestros padres, recién entró al hospital se desmayó y la tuvieron que subir a una camilla para llevarla a urgencias.

—Prácticamente le estás diciendo que se encuentra grave, hijo —interrumpió la madre de ambos, a modo que el rostro de Sasuke la miró de inmediato, para suplicar disculpas con el gesto destruido que él mismo tenía. Pero, a la vez, esa expresión suplicaba por detalles precisos sobre el estado de la chica, a lo que Mikoto suspiró, notando que su marido se levantaba, dándole permiso de hablar—. Llegué por ella tan pronto como pude… creímos que eran contracciones hasta que empezó a sangrar en el auto, de camino para acá. Sería normal si no fuese tan abundante.

—No —aquejó él. Suerte, estaba cerca de las sillas, por lo que obtuvo la oportunidad de sentarse, pasándose una mano por el cabello antes de dejar ver ese rostro desesperado—. No, no puede ser… Mamá, dime que estarán bien —pero Mikoto no tenía esa respuesta y las palabras de consuelo no pudieron brotar de su boca en esos momentos.

—Tendremos que esperar a que un médico venga a informarnos —dijo en su lugar Fugaku, con algo de recelo aún—. Yo mismo vi a Sakura desplomarse cuando entraron aquí… su ropa estaba manchada por la sangre. Puede que haya sido una hemorragia, un desgarre en el útero, pero no es información que yo tenga en mis manos… Hay buenos médicos aquí que podrán ayudarla a salir de ello si fuese cualquiera de los casos.

Pero Sasuke permaneció en silencio. Miraba fijamente al piso sin saber del todo qué estaba sucediendo consigo mismo, puesto que estaba aterrado y se encontraba en blanco. A la vez su mente procesaba las palabras del menor y pretendía encontrar una respuesta en ellas.

—¿Qué hay de nuestro hijo, en cualquiera de los casos? —pero esa pregunta vino inmediatamente a su mente. Entonces Fugaku y Mikoto se miraron.

—En un embarazo hay altibajos —empezó su madre—. No es imposible que existan complicaciones y que todo resulte bien de ello. Sin embargo —dudó, antes de suspirar—. Hijo, el octavo mes del embarazo es uno de los más delicados… es más probable que un niño nazca prematuro a los siete meses en lugar de a los ocho.

—Dios, no —gimió él, con dolor, cubriéndose el rostro.

Así, un inevitable silencio los envolvió a los cuatro. Los mayores de la familia observaron al moreno esperando ver alguna reacción en él que les dijera cómo ayudarlo, pero él no retiró las manos de su rostro en varios minutos mientras que ellos aguardaron.

Cuando se dieron cuenta había pasado una hora sin obtener noticias. Eso era mucho tiempo para lo que, se suponía, era en inicio una revisión antes de pasar a cirugía o a tomar cualquier medida necesaria. En vista de ello la desesperación de Fugaku lo hizo ir a buscar a la recepcionista exigiendo información, no tanto por su posición, más bien apelando a favor del protocolo. Itachi había ido por más café y Mikoto anduvo a sentarse junto a Sasuke.

—Sasuke —llamó ella, con voz compasiva, mientras pasaba una mano por la cabellera del muchacho, empezando a acariciarla—. ¿Qué piensas, hijo?

—Mamá —entonces, el tono de su voz, hizo que algo en Mikoto encendiera una alarma de pánico—, no contesté su llamada —y la forma en que sus palabras casi se quebraron provocó que ella se inclinara a ver el rostro de su hijo—. Ella llamó tres veces y lo ignoré. ¿Cómo puedo venir, aparecerme y decirme que soy el padre de esa criatura que ella podría estar perdiendo?

—Oh, Susu, no —contestó ella de inmediato, acariciando su espalda—. Cariño, tú no lo sabías, no es tu culpa.

—Se suponía que yo cuidara de ellos —un sollozo se le había escapado entre las palabras, a lo que Mikoto se sintió desarmar—. ¿Con qué maldita cara voy a ver a Sakura cuando le digan que perdió a su bebé y recuerde que yo no estuve ahí para cuidarla?

—Cariño, tú no podrías hacer nada para salvarla de esta complicación… no puedes culparte —insistía su madre.

—¡Pero debía estar con ella cuando empezó a sufrirlo! —exclamó, en voz baja, a modo que Mikoto suspiró resignada antes de abrazarlo—. Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado y… ¿cómo le pago? Ignorándola cuando más me necesita… me odiará si pasa algo con nuestro hijo.

—Sakura te ama, de verdad lo hace, mi niño —aseguró la pelinegra mientras besaba entre los cabellos de su hijo—. Ella no podría odiarte… olvídate de esas ideas raras que te haces.

—Están en cirugía —informó entonces Fugaku, interrumpiendo, a modo de que Sasuke levantara el rostro y se precipitara a levantarse—. Entraron hace poco más de treinta minutos… fue rápido y no pudieron informarnos. No quisieron darme detalles pero tal parece que empezó perder sangre… tuvieron que actuar y no dudaron en entrar, hora debemos esperar.

—¿Seguir esperando? —Espetó su hijo menor, a lo que el hombre madura se mantuvo en silencio—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar para saber cómo están mi hijo y mi mujer?

—Una hora… tal vez dos —aseguró su padre, a lo que él gruñó exasperado antes de pasarse las manos por el cabello de forma consecutiva. En esos momentos Itachi los acompañaba llevando el café consigo.

* * *

No hubo información. No hubo palabras. Las "una o dos horas" se convirtieron en tres e, inevitablemente, en cuatro. Pero nadie atendió… Sasuke pudo haber hecho una marca en el suelo de tanto que se levantó a caminar en círculos, volvió a sentarse, volvió a levantarse para caminar y luego a sentarse en muchas ocasiones más. Itachi acostumbró sus viajes cada hora y media, mientras que Mikoto procuraba no quedarse dormida sobre el hombro de Fugaku.

Las dos de la mañana. No faltaba mucho para que se alcanzaran seis horas. Mikoto estaba cabeceando cuando una figura femenina apareció ante ellos… entonces sus ojos se abrieron y su mano tendió a atacar inmediatamente el hombro de su hijo cabizbajo, para que este pudiese verla y se levantara de inmediato, mirando a la médico.

—Buenas noche, señor Uchiha… muchachos —empezó la rubia. Eso lucía serio.

—Dígalo de una buena vez, Tsunade —suplicó el menor—. No todos los días la jefa de cirugía se encarga de hablar con los familiares o siquiera de atender a un paciente.

—Es un caso especial, Sasuke. Su familia ha estado con este hospital desde hace mucho tiempo, es lo menos que se merecen —empezó ella, antes de suspirar—. Iré al grano, entonces, pues me parece que es una falta de respeto hacerlos esperar.

Entonces, la mujer metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de la bata, para mirarlos con seriedad.

—Las complicaciones fueron graves y aparentemente se debieron a algún esfuerzo que ella realizó en los últimos días… en su historial decía que los corajes le causaban malas pasadas y puede que ello también haya afectado a lo largo del embarazo. Cuando la paciente llegó aquí había empezado a perder sangre, lo cual nos advirtió de que pudiera desangrarse. Por suerte no fue así y ella aguantó hasta el final de la cirugía. Ahora está sedada, descansando.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró Mikoto, sintiendo un enorme alivio sobre sus hombros, al igual que el resto de la familia.

—Mi hijo —pero Sasuke rompió con esa fracción de segundo en que la paz pudo invadirlos a todos, captando su atención para que miraran a la rubia que tan solo lo observó—. ¿Cómo está mi hijo, entonces?

El silencio viniendo de una mujer como esa no podía representar a nada meramente bueno para ellos. Así que el pánico los abrazó por unos segundos que les parecieron décadas poco antes de que Tsunade intentase relajar su expresión y emitiera aquél suspiro cansado, para volver a mirarlos seriamente.

—El cuerpo de Sakura se había debilitado lo suficiente para que el feto recibiera una dotación realmente pequeña de oxígeno —empezó—. El menor empezó a ahogarse y tuvimos que cortar para intentar salvarlo. Lamentablemente no logró respirar al salir del cuerpo de la madre, así que recudimos a métodos de emergencia —la impaciencia y la esperanza explotaron el rostro de Sasuke antes de que la rubia enarcara una ceja—. Tienen suerte de que sea un Uchiha y que tenga una madre tan resistente… sangre realmente fuerte corre por sus venas.

—¡Por Dios! —Exclamó Sasuke, realmente aliviado, antes de tomarse los cabellos con desesperación, aún aterrado. Una sonrisa se le dibujó a la rubia mientras lo veía tan aliviado.

—Sin embargo hay cosas que deben tomarse en cuenta —entonces volvieron a mirarla, a lo que ella se cruzó de brazos—. Tu mujer fue muy fuerte pero eso no quita que se tomaran medidas extremas… deberá estar medicada por un tiempo, además de que requerirá reposo por la operación y eso significa que no puedes estar acosándola —acusó ella—. Por otro lado el menor al ser prematuro también requerirá sus cuidados y un tiempo internado, como su madre.

—Venga, Tsunade —empezó Fugaku, levantándose mientras abrazaba a su mujer—. No puedes dudar de esta familia que tienen esos dos… después de todo sus abuelos somos nosotros, ¿no? Ten un poco de fe.

—Eso no es lo más importante ahora —antepuso ella—. Sasuke, esto es algo que deberás tomar en cuenta… el útero se encuentra dañado, lo que significa que se debe a que es delicado y lo será más aún ahora después de las complicaciones. No lo podemos saber hasta que ella se recupere, pero es probable que tengan que limitarse a tener un hijo o tomar algún tratamiento para su fertilidad si ha quedado tan dañada. Por otro lado, existe la posibilidad de que no sea así y se embarace fácilmente, pero por igual habrá que tomar medidas. ¿Comprendes?

—¿Quieres decir que debo negarme a tener más hijos? —preguntó el menor, con seriedad, a lo que la mujer bufó.

—Por supuesto que no… sé que los Uchiha tienen una extraña obsesión por las familias grandes, así que no te quitaré tú derecho a procrear —espetó—. Sin embargo tendrás que advertir a tu mujer de las posibles futuras complicaciones y el riesgo de muerte tanto suya como de un próximo feto. Debe estar preparada para todo.

—Comprendo —musitó él, bajando el rostro.

—Para fortuna tuya tienes muy buenos contactos que te ayudarán a encontrar el mejor tratamiento para tu mujer. Aprovéchalos.

Así, Sasuke tan solo asintió, absorto de sus pensamientos respecto a ese tema que le parecía se volvería bastante complicado. Pero la tensión era cuestión que no podrían tolerar del todo, a modo que Mikoto rompió el silencio.

—¿Cuándo podremos pasar a verla?

—En cuanto despierte —aseguró ella—. No tardará mucho. Igual puedo dirigirlos a las incubadoras a que conozcan al nuevo miembro de la familia… es un varón fuerte después de todo y se ha recuperado pronto de la operación. Apenas empezó a respirar notamos que daría fuerte lucha. ¿Qué dicen?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Mikoto.

—En realidad —interrumpió Sasuke—. Quisiera pedirte un favor, Tsunade.

* * *

Oh. Estaba entumida. Su cuerpo dolía un poco. Se sentía pesada y no tenía deseos de moverse porque, sabía, le pesaría. ¿Qué había pasado?

El recuerdo del dolor en su vientre le hizo reaccionar. Una imagen de su mano manchada de carmín le asustó y entonces dio un respingo en la cama, lo cual le hizo saber que sus sospechas sobre lo doloroso que podría ser moverse habían dado en el clavo. Pero estaba asustada.

Se encontraba atarantada, seguro debido la droga que la tuvo a salvo del dolor durante la operación que ella no recordaba.

—Despertaste —la voz le hizo abrir por completo los ojos. Unos ojos cariñosos de parte de esa mujer que recién cerraba las persianas recibieron al primer avistamiento de conciencia en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa—. Qué alegría, nos tenías preocupados.

—Señora Mikoto —dijo, con voz ronca, a lo que ella sonrió antes de cercarse a ella, inclinándose sobre su rostro para que hablara sin hacer esfuerzo.

—Dime, cariño.

—¿Sasuke?

—Frente a ti —aseguró la mujer, a lo que ella intentó hacer más clara su visión, percibiendo apenas el bulto que era su pareja sobre el sofá—. Está muy cansado, después de todo no había dormido nada y se quedó noqueado tras un rato después de sentarse.

—Oh… ya veo —murmuró. Le dolía la garganta porque estaba seca y, consciente de ello, Mikoto le acercó un vaso de agua. Ella agradeció con la mirada antes de tomarlo y dar un trago, moviéndose un poco y sintiendo un ardor en el vientre que le hizo mirar… entonces notó que hacía falta algo ahí y un quejido expresó su temor—. ¿Dónde está? —soltó aterrorizada.

—Cálmate, no te exaltes así —pidió la mujer, preocupada.

—Pero… ¡mi bebé! —Entonces Sasuke abrió los ojos—. ¡Mi bebé no está! ¿Dónde está mi niño? —quiso levantarse entonces.

—Sakura —se levantó de inmediato el moreno, alcanzándola para detenerla—. No te muevas más o abrirás la costura —le recordó, mirándola con esos ojos negros, a lo que ella jadeó aún asustada.

—Sasuke —entonces sus pupilas se inundaron—. ¿Dónde?

—Está aquí —contestó Mikoto, quien se había separado ante el apoyo de Sasuke, misma que ahora sostenía con cuidado algo entre sus brazos—. Está dormido… no grites más o lo despertarás, Sakura —entonces, fue ahí, que ella no aguantó las lágrimas.

—Fue muy fuerte —empezó Sasuke, aflojando su agarre—. Luchó tanto como tú por mantenerse con vida… y mira que tenemos un niño muy fuerte, Sakura.

—Sasuke —chilló ella.

—Es un niño —continuó Mikoto, acercándose—. Si quieres puedes cargarlo, Sakura. Aún estás débil así que no puedes levantarte ni alimentarlo, pero puedes sostenerlo entre tus brazos mientras duerme. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Por favor —suplicó ella, extendiendo sus brazos.

—No cabe duda que es un Uchiha —comentó Fugaku mientras entraba, alcanzando a ver cómo Sakura lo tomaba entre sus brazos—. Dio tanta pelea que sorprende…

—Es un niño —lloriqueó ella, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos aquél pequeño trozo de sí misma, observándolo, moviendo la cobijita para ver mejor cómo él se acomodaba entre los brazos de su madre—. Sasuke… te dije que sería un niño.

—Sí, lo hiciste —coincidió él, quedándose más tranquilo junto a la camilla.

—Mi bebé —lloró ella de alivio, pues se había dado un susto fuerte, terrible para una mujer como ella mientras lo sostenía contra su pecho—. Kishiro…

—¿Kishiro? —repitió Itachi.

—Ella lo escogió —comentó el cansado morocho, antes de acomodar un mechón del rostro de Sakura—. No tuvo ninguna razón en especial… bueno, excepto porque fue toda una fortuna que los dos salieran intactos.

—Mamá solo quiere decirles algo —murmuró una enternecida pelirrosa mientras acariciaba el rostro de su bebé. Luego pudo ver a los Uchiha presentes, con esa mirada adorable, frágil, que lentamente se convirtió en una amenazante y acusadora—. Si mi hijo termina tal cual topo todos ustedes habrán de morir, ¿queda claro? —ahí fue cuando todos le miraron, ligeramente sorprendidos por su arranque—. ¿Verdad, Kishiro? Porque mamá y Kishiro odian las gafas, cariño.


End file.
